Falling Off Deck
by Doggett.Rules
Summary: I own nothing NCIS. The team have a case on a boat and Tony and Ziva are messing around as usual. Tony falls off the boat and in to the deep water below. Can Gibbs save his agent in time or not?


It was just another working day for the NCIS team as they had just arrived down at the harbour to investigate a crime scene on a boat. Gibbs was the first on the boat that gently rocked back and forth on the blue waves, then he was followed by Tony, with McGee and Ziva behind him. Gibbs had started looking around the room that the body was in while McGee took photos of the evidence that they had so far. Tony and Ziva had been instructed to go search the boat so they did exactly that and they walked up on to the top deck of it.

The calm wind blew through their hair as they looked out across the water for a moment, seeing the sun beating down and reflecting in the water. Tony smiled slightly as he looked away from the beautiful sight and he chuckled to himself slightly, which he knew would get Ziva's attention. Ziva turned around to look at him as he paced around, then she stared at him before she spoke.

"What is so funny Tony?" Ziva asked.

"Nothing really. I was just comparing the beauty of the water to you, and let me say one thing, the water won," Tony grinned.

"You did not just say that Tony," Ziva threatened.

"Oh but I think I did,"

"Take it back," Ziva warned.

"Um let me think... Not gonna happen," Tony teased.

"Are you forgetting that I can kill you in 18 different ways that will make you suffer?" Ziva asked.

"No, I'm just standing my ground," Tony said.

Ziva smiled as she walked towards Tony who moved back away from her quickly, which made her walk closer to him and he moved back again, not knowing that he was on the ledge of the side of the boat. Ziva was about to tell him to come forward but as she reached out to tell him, he moved back once more and then before he knew it he was falling backwards. As he hit the water he sunk under it and he gasped in water at the coldness that spread through him, even though it was a warm day and it was like he was being nipped at by a thousand piranhas. His breath was instantly knocked out of him and his eyes were wide as he looked around and tried to get to the surface, but he couldn't tell up from down, from left to right. He was panicking slightly as his heart pounded against his chest at an abnormally high speed.

He could feel himself needing air and he looked around at his surroundings wondering where the surface was and he breathed in water against his will. Tony felt the panic inside him increasing as he tried to cough up the water only to breathe in more of the liquid in a final choking rush. The cold liquid went in to his lungs and he felt his throat burning as the liquid filled his scarred lungs. He always thought drowning would be peaceful but it wasn't it was painful and then the blackness was coming for him.

A ringing noise took over his hearing as he saw little grey dots dancing in front of his eyes. His vision was narrowing like a long tunnel, as the sides of his vision went grey and he was trying not to succumb to the blackness that was trying to take over him. Then as he felt the world cease to exist he lost consciousness. Ziva knew exactly what to do as she ran over to the side of the boat, looking down seeing little ripples but she didn't see Tony at all.

"Tony!" Ziva shouted at the top of her lungs.

It was at that moment Gibbs heard Ziva's shout and he got up from where he was kneeling, then he rushed as fast as he could out on to the deck of the boat to see Ziva leaning over the side of the boat. Gibbs pushed her aside as he didn't see Tony, then acting on instinct, he took a breath, then dived in to the water from the side of the boat in a perfect dive, his fingers went in first followed by the rest of his body.

He could see Tony's lifeless form once he was under the water and he began swimming down towards him. His heart was in a vice as he swam closer and as he reached him, Gibbs wrapped an arm around Tony waist. Then Gibbs started kicking his legs as he needed air and he held his senior field agent close to him as he swam upwards. When he broke the surface he gasped and held Tony as he grabbed on to the boat, then he felt Ziva and McGee lifting him up out of the water.

"Get him on the deck!" Gibbs panted.

McGee and Ziva carefully but quickly lay Tony down on the deck of the boat, while Gibbs pulled himself up out of the water and on to the deck once again. Gibbs instantly dropped to his knees beside his agent and McGee and Ziva moved back. Gibbs was going to waste no time and he quickly leant down towards Tony's pale face and he held his ear above his mouth and nose, checking to see if he was breathing. After a few seconds he didn't feel or hear anything and he felt his heart stop as he was like a son to him.

"Don't you even think of dying on me DiNozzo!" Gibbs told him.

Gibbs moved back from leaning down and put two fingers under Tony's jaw on his neck looking for a pulse. When he felt a faint beat under his fingertips he sighed in relief and then he looked at Tony. His eyes were closed, his skin was a grey colour and his lips were blue. Gibbs looked at Tony and without hesitating he hunched over his face, tilted his head back, opening his airway, held back his forehead and pinched his nose closed with his thumb and forefinger.

"Breathe, come on Tony," Gibbs murmured.

Gibbs took a deep breath and then parted Tony's lips, before sealing his wet lips with his own. Gibbs exhaled a breath in to his agent's lungs and his cheeks puffed out, then he sat back on his knees as he watched Tony's chest rise and fall. Gibbs could hear McGee's soft praying and Ziva's sobs that she tried to hold in but they came out. Gibbs leant down and pinched his nose, then blew another breath in to Tony's unmoving body. At that moment though Tony felt air go in to his burning lungs, he felt a warm sensation on his lips but it went away quickly. His chest jerked unexpectedly and then he felt the need to cough.

"Come on Tony. Please breathe, stay with me," Gibbs whispered.

Then Tony heard a rough but gentle voice, then water spewed past his lips, before he dragged in a ragged gasp that hitched over droplets of water. He coughed and spluttered, struggling to get the ocean salt water out of his scarred lungs. Gibbs instantly turned him on to his side, facing away from him and he put his hand on his back and patted it.

"Just breathe in and out Tony," Gibbs told him.

Gibbs sighed in relief and ran his hand through his soaking wet grey hair as relief spread through him like a wild fire and as he heard his agent coughing loudly and choking on the water he had took in to his scarred lungs, he noted that Tony could be ill later. It was only seconds later when Tony regained consciousness and he felt the hand on his back disappear then land on his head, ruffling his hair slightly. Tony groaned as his eyebrows knitted together, then he slowly opened his eyes and he blinked as everything came in to focus.

"Boss?" Tony coughed.

"Don't talk DiNozzo, just rest," Gibbs smiled.

Tony nodded his head slowly as he looked up to see his boss, McGee and Ziva kneeling beside him, with smiles on their faces. Gibbs was soaking wet and Tony knew that it had been Gibbs that had saved him once again, which made him smile back at them. Tony rubbed a hand across his face and then as Gibbs brought a hand up to the back of Tony's head, he brought it forward quickly in a usual headslap, which resulted in Tony flinching and a loud slap.

**Thanks for reading guys. I am so so so sorry for being away so long but my life has been very busy, I've had writers block and I haven't had any inspiration really. I was inspired the other day though when I was watching the NCIS season 9 finale and I saw the bomb go off and the building got hit by it, then Ducky fell on the beach looking like he was dead. Then I saw the beautiful water behind him and I thought, I haven't written a boat story before so I'll give it a shot. I love you guys and I am truly sorry. Anyway please review as I love knowing what you guys think and it is much appreciated :) **

**PS. I'll try and write a new fic soon.**


End file.
